Her Costume
by Startistica
Summary: Because Tea can't find her costume for the Halloween Party later, Yugi gives her an idea. This idea unintentionally gives her a slightly different idea for a costume. It's an idea that Yugi may not like at first... Fluff. One-shot. (Some Peachshipping)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

© **2013 Startistica**

* * *

"So what about you Téa, what are you wearing to the Halloween costume part tonight?" Yugi asked as Téa sipped some more of the hot chocolate she made them. They were sitting in Téa's kitchen.

"Hmm? Oh the costume party!" She softly laughed. " I'm just going to recycle last year's costume. I'm kind of cleaned out in the money department at the moment..." Yugi picked up his mug again and blew it a little to cool it down. He nodded.

"That's a good idea."

"Yup. I'll get it out now, so I don't have to worry about it later." She finished off her hot chocolate and sped off to her room, while Yugi followed her after finishing off his own share of the hot chocolate as well. He took the liberty of sitting down on her bed, while Téa opened her closet.

"It should be somewhere in here in the back I think." She bent down and quickly searched in the back of her closet. "Err...it's not here." Yugi smiled shaking his head as Téa mumbled to herself. She dove deeper and got a little more frantic. "It was in this big blue bag that...oh my gosh." She exclaimed. "No...no, no!"

"Téa? What's wrong... can't find it?"

"That's not the problem Yugi! I know where it is now. I just remembered, when I was in the process of moving to my new apartment, I had left a bunch of my stuff at my parents'! My bag with my costume was in there!"

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. We'll just take a quick stop at your parents and.."

"Except they're on vacation right now in some foreign country." She interrupted. "And they're the only ones with the key to the storage room." She plopped down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Aghhh. I should have remembered." Yugi comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and met Yugi's gaze. "Looks like you will be going to the party without me Yugi. Try not to let the guys get into too much trouble." She gave a small smile.

"Isn't there anything we could do?"

"Well, I'm broke with the whole move and all, and there's no way I'm going to fork over more money to buy an expensive costume. So that's out of the question. I don't think I can mix and match any of my clothes to make some random character costume. So I'm out of ideas."

"Maybe you could see if you could mix and match some clothes to dress up like some celebrity instead?"

"I don't think I have any clothes that would make me look like a specific..hm... celebrity." She widened her eyes as she looked at Yugi.

"What?" Téa gave him a smile. She giggled.

" Yugi! You just gave me a great idea! She gave him a peck on the cheeks. This is going to be great!" She threw her hands up in the air and stood up.

Yugi was blushing pink deeply, from the friendly kiss Téa gave him on the cheek. "Wait, what exactly are you planning?"

Téa gave him a bigger smile. "You'll see. Let me just grab my black boots and some stuff and we can head to your house!"

"My house?"

"Yes." Téa suddenly became timid and looked at floor. She wiggled her foot. "If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow some of your stuff for my costume."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Err ah.. ok." Of course Yugi would never mind _anything_ that _Téa_ would ask of him.

Téa gave Yugi a hug and smiled. "Oh, thank you Yugi!" she replied and went to get her bag.

_ Wow. She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug? This must be my lucky day! I wonder what her big idea for her costume is._

* * *

"What? That's what your idea is?!"

Yugi and Téa had walked over to Yugi's house and were now presently sitting on Yugi's bed.

"What, you don't like the idea of me wearing your clothes, do you?" Téa pouted.

"What no, that's not it."_ I love the idea of you wearing my clothes._ "It's the idea of you dressing up as _me_."

"Why what's wrong with dressing up as you?"

"When I said celebrity...I didn't mean me."

"But you're my favorite celebrity...are you really going to deny me this?"

"I..I..uhm." Yugi felt his blush increasing. He was Téa's favorite celebrity?

"Pretty please?"

"Ah! No, not the puppy dog face! Arrrggh." Yugi covered his eyes.

Téa moved closer to Yugi on the beg and moved his hands. "Please?" She tried again.

Yugi noted their closeness now. It made him nervous."Alright, fine! Fine! What is this magical ability you have to make me agree to everything you want?"

Téa laughed. "Hey I don't have magical powers. I'm the normal one remember? I didn't have some ancient spirit living in me!"

"No, you are just some random school girl who has saved the world a couple times, has been kidnapped and mind controlled by some crazy lunatic, ooh and one of my favorites: has fought live mummies before and has kicked their heads off their bodies in a most impeccable action kick move, might I add."

Téa made a face. "Touché. But..." She added "I think that was all made possible my best friend, with the crazy tri-colored hair, Mr. King Of Games, no? Which brings us back to my dilemma, me wanting to dress up as the legendary King of Games. But you see my best friend here," she grabs Yugi's arm, "has a closet full of authentic Yugi Muto clothes! My costume would be totally epic...if he let me borrow some of his clothes." She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh ok. Take whatever you want for your stupid costume!" Yugi laughed.

"Anything?" Téa asked, with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Oh gosh no! Not everything! Can't have you convincing me into another one of your evil plans!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "What happened to my magical ability to get you to say yes to everything?"

"Hmm.. .guess it just wore off!"

Téa stuck her tongue out. "Ok now let's get down to business."

* * *

"There, this should be good. I'm really glad you had that super growth spurt of yours after the Pharaoh left." Téa said after picking out some of Yugi's older clothes.

"Yeah, I jumped like five clothing sizes in like a month! Something to do with, having an ancient spirit inhabiting my body stumping my growth spurt from happening or something like that."

"Well I for one are happy about that newfound height. It's being very helpful to me today."

"Yeah, it's been helpful to me too. Now I can look you in the eye without having to look wayyy... up."

"Hm. Although, I always thought you looked pretty cute as a shorty."

_ Cute? Did she just call me cute?_" Hey I'm not a shorty anymore." He pouted. She turned back to look at Yugi and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, you're not." She sighed.

_ Did think I looked cuter when I was shorter? Oh gosh and here I was trying to get all taller than her for no reason! Sigh. _

Yugi's train of thought was interrupted by Téa. "Um so ah.. Yugi do you think I could um.. try it on now?"

"Huh?"

"You know..um privately?"

"Oh!" He blushed. "Of course, I'll step out and then I can change after you."

"Thanks!"

Yugi stepped out as Téa locked the door. It felt weird to him. Téa was going to be wearing his clothes. She was going to be dressing up as him! Yugi didn't know how this would turn out.

The door unlocked and Téa called out. "Ok, Yugi ahh. I'm done."

Yugi stepped in and his mouth dropped open. Téa was dressed in his leather pants, with a black sleeveless muscle shirt, and had his school jacket on. Her look was finished off with his assortment of belts, his choker, cuffs and she paired it off with her own black boots, as none of Yugi's would fit her. She had simply adjusted Yugi's 'in-between growth spurt clothing ' by adorning them with his belts.

Yugi was blown away. She looked good. Really good. Like sexy, smoking hot good. Not that Yugi would ever admit that. The fact that she was wearing his clothing, and looking like that, just added to Yugi's happiness.

"Does it look ok?" Téa nervously asked.

Yugi gulped. _ How to answer a question like that? _ "Um wow Téa. You look... amazing!"

"You really think?"

"Yeah. You look spectacular." Téa finally relaxed and sighed.

"Good. I kind of like your clothes. I should steal them and wear them more often!"

"Yyyeahh." He awkwardly gave a soft laugh. Téa was wearing his clothes! He could not get over that fact.

Apparently neither could the press when someone caught a picture of them.

**_ "Game King's Girl Dressed Up As The King Himself"_**

_ His Girl. If only if._

He'd have to work on that.

* * *

**Yay! My first Fanfiction. Probably not that good, but it's my first. Reviews would be appreciated, but no flames! Thanks for reading :)**

**~Startistica**


End file.
